Date Night
by Kagz419
Summary: While stopping at their favorite burger place, the stop and see Sakuno. Who would've thought that the once shy girl and the price of tennis was already together. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I dont own the prince of tennis if I did it would be back on TV on Saturday's. This a one-shot but if you want me to make other chapters, let me know.

Date Night

After their final practice for the year the tennis team went to go celebrate at their favorite burger joint.

"Damn finally we get to relax. "Momo said taking a bite of his burger.

"Yea nice to have time to owner self's." Fuji said smiling.

" Well tom-" before Eiji got to finish his tought he saw Sakuno from the corner, of his eye and may he add looking pretty as her long hair pinned up as she was just wearing a tight tank top and skinny jeans .

"Hey Sakuno over here. "Eiji yelled out calling her attention and just like a few moments ago everyone was stunned by her looks.

"Saku-chan what are you doing here at this time of night." Momo said as he held her waste as this didn't take to well with Ryoma

Sakuno looked at her phone then looked backed at Momo.

"It's only 7:00 "Sakuno said rising her brow

"Yea but that's late for you so what are you doing here." Eiji said grinning widely at her

"My grandmother sent me to tell you guys that there won't be any practice tomorrow. "Sakuno said looking back at her phone

"Well since you here want to stay and eat with us we have enough." Fuji said giving a smile

"Thanks I dont eat that much at home anyways." She said taking some of Momo's fries

"Why not?" Oishi asked seemed more worried than normal

"Well because my dear grandmother forgets to feed me sometimes, and I just didn't feel like making anything tonight." Sakuno joked

"Oh wow so why dont you come to our practice or games anymore, to cheer with your loud mouth friend of yours." Eiji asked her and it was a question all of them wanted to know they were really starting to miss her at their games.

"I dont know. "Sakuno said simply as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Aww come on there has to be a reason "Momo said trying to get an answer.

Sakuno sighs "Well that loud mouth "friend" of mines is one of the main reason."

"Why what wrong you two are so close? "Taka asked.

" I dont know she's not talking to me right now so I'm not gunna stay and watch her glare at me I not time for crap like that but I'll start coming to see you guys practice" Sakuno said taking another fry and popping it into her mouth

"Well that good, so on a new topic when are you and Ryoma getting together "Fuji asked as everyone laughed

"Ok I'm tired of the jokes for everyone's information we are together for about a year to be technical" Ryoma said taking a bite of his second burger

"WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!? "Everyone yelled except Kaido and Teakuz.

"Fhhh that's big talk little man can you back that up "Kaido said in grumble

"Should we tell them now " Sakuno asked as she turned to Ryoma

"Go right ahead I could use a good laugh right now "Ryoma said taking another bite of his burger

"Please do and start from the beginning. "Eiji said

"Well at the time Tomoka was having a party and well we just started to hang out we danced one thing lead to another and that's mainly it nothing exciting at all." Sakuno explained to them

"Boring! "Momo and Eiji yelled out

"There has to be more to the story than that "Inui asked as he looked down at his notebook

" Okay okay but the party thing us true after that we went to , my house and we just talked and got to know each other better and as you can see I'm not stuttering any more. " Sakuno said quit proud of herself

"Yup I was able to stop that little problem. "Ryoma said giving his girlfriend his famous cocky grin but only in return to have Sakuno give him a dirty look

"We'll it seem we've been here longer than expected. "Oishi said as they saw most of the people was gone

"That makes since its 8:10 this place closes in what, 20 minutes" Taka said looking down at this watch

"Oh wow we spent almost an hour talking "Eiji said rising his brow

"Aww man I go so busy getting caught up in Echizen's business I forgot my other burgers great now there cold hmmm I'm gunna take them home with me "Momo said putting his untouched food back in its bag and placing it in his tennis bag

All of the player seem have had a similar problem as they saw most of the food was untouched so they, followed Momo's plan and putting their food back and placing in their tennis bag except Ryoma who looks like he the only one who have finished his food

"That was a really good meal but my girlfriend and I are heading home see ya." Ryoma said getting up from his seat while put his arm around, his Sakuno.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." Sakuno said waving.

"Who would have thought they would get together, without our help." Eiji said grinning to he's teammates.

"Yea they sure are good together." Momo added as the others agreed.

"I'm still going to tease them at school tomorrow."

"Me too"

"Same here."

Next Day

Sakuno and Ryoma came by the gate of the school until they stopped by a loud yell.

"HEY NEW COUPLE!" Eiji yelled. Which caused everyone to look by at the young blushing teenagers.

Sakuno covered her face with her hands while Ryoma just muttered under his breath.

"This is going to be a long day."

End

A/N Yea there you go my first one-shot and I know the characters a little OOC but I hope you like it. Remember don't like it don't read it.


End file.
